Doctor Who Forgotten Suns Chapter Thirty Two
It was all getting a bit much for Tec-Op Choltz. Although she considered herself to be reasonably fit, there wasn’t usually any requirement for so much running about in her job. On returning again to the contact craft, Choltz had expected to remain there - particularly when Enteberol had been called away. She had been nicely settled in for some routine systems monitoring of the communications links, and not planning to leave in a hurry. However, sometime later another Tec - someone she didn’t know - had relieved her of that duty, just as the Clade Commander had summoned her to the Hub. “And bring your visi-com device.” He had added forcefully. Choltz had never worked in the hub, never actually even met the Commander, so she had made good time from the outer hull to the Flame’s core! She had been startled to find that Clade Commander Silandor was every bit as massive and intimidating as Ghost First Faramandar, at least on first sight. Thankfully the big man had turned out to be easy enough to work with - all he had wanted her to do was visi him so he could address the enclaves. After that there hadn’t been much for her to do, until Enteberol, whose arrival she hadn’t noticed, had made some modifications to an unusual headset, and the Commander had instructed her to accompany him. “You can leave your helmet here, Choltz, you won’t be needing it now.” Commander Silandor had taken a circuitous route from the hub, outward to the auditorium where the enclaves were gathered, so that he could explain what he expected of her next. Although he probably wasn’t exerting himself unduly, Choltz had found herself practically running to keep pace with his longer strides. It hadn’t really helped that much when she got to rest while the storage crystal was being prepared, because she now knew where she was expected to take it. Even though it meant that she might see Jamimikron again, Choltz had not relished the thought of returning to that ship. Still, she consoled herself, all she had to do was deliver the crystal to Faramandar, then make her escape. So it had come as something of a shock when the Ghost First had greeted her with a brusque “Follow me”, and immediately marched off. Now here she was, totally out of breath, struggling even to catch up with him - let alone keep up! These horribly huge - and apparently identical - corridors seemed never-ending! Then they passed a door that led to a steeply sloping shaft, and Choltz figured that they were nearing their destination. Clutching the storage crystal tightly, she willed her breathing to slow, allowing Faramandar to stride ahead so that she could arrive with a modicum of dignity. She needn’t have bothered. The stark, undeniable reality of the pilots’ seat before her took her breath away once more. Then she saw the pilot himself. Even though his face was hidden behind a golden screen, the Tec-Op was convinced that he was looking at her. A dual cry of “Choltz!” brought her eyes back down to her own level, as Specialist Palasar and Jamimikron both recognised her. Seeing that the Ghost First had entirely lost interest in her, Choltz returned their greetings and nervously made her way over, overly conscious of the giant’s silent presence. Seeing her nervousness, Jamimikron gallantly took her arm, beckoning up at the huge pilot. “Ye dinnae need to be scared, lassie! This is Aleph Null, but he prefers to just go by Null… and what happened earlier was a misunderstanding. Is that no’ right, Null?’ The giant inclined his helmet forward fractionally. ‘Is that yon bauble what Thadokta has been waiting for, Choltz?’ Jamimikron asked, nodding at the crystal she was holding in a death-grip. When she nodded confirmation he reached for it, saying, ‘Och, that’s grand. Give us it here, lass. I’ll fetch it to him!” For a moment, Choltz found herself unable to release the crystal, so a rather absurd tug-of-war ensued - but at Jamimikron’s confused expression, she relented. As he nodded his thanks and departed, Specialist Third Palasar came up to her and insisted that she must meet ‘Zo-Eee’. The Tec-Op found herself being introduced to another alien, one who appeared to have a deformity to the chest. It was a very small defect, so Choltz forced herself not to stare, and tried not to flinch as Zo-Eee bared its (blunt) fangs. “Pleased to meet you!’ said the disfigured creature, ‘Jamie has told me that you were kind to him, so I am already inclined to like you!” Choltz glared a petition for help at Palasar, who flushed sudden waves of yellow embarrassment before stepping in. “Ah! Choltz, allow me to explain. Zo-Eee is a female, just like us - what Jay-Mee calls a lassee! She has been able to gain the acceptance of the pilot of this vessel, and is very important to our negotiations. Why don’t we catch each other up on what’s been happening! This is a very exciting time for everyone!” Choltz was sure that she detected a faint note of - not alarm - but something approaching it very closely, from the Specialist. Unfortunately, all that Choltz could think of were compulsory basic training classes, those describing Mammalian lifeforms that an explorer may encounter in her travels, for surely that must be what Zo-Eee was. Without meaning to, she found herself asking, “Do you give birth to live young, Zo-Eee?” cringing inside even as the words left her mouth. “I beg your pardon?” Asked the female alien, very much surprised… if the expansion of her huge eyes was any clue. “Please forgive me, Zo-Eee,’ Choltz blustered on, deeply embarrassed at her own rudeness, ‘but I just assumed that your people are of Mammalian origin. We Oortelians are egg layers, so if my manners offend, I can only beg ignorance of your… Um… What you consider polite to discuss.” “Really?’ asked the alien girl, immediately fascinated, ‘you lay eggs?” Choltz’ reply was stiff with embarrassment. “Well, as a species, yes. I personally have yet to enter that phase. It is not something that we generally discuss, Zo-Eee. Except amongst our closest friends.” “Ah, yes, I completely understand. I don’t mind admitting that I was a little surprised at the… forthrightness of your own question, Choltz.’ (Was that a hint of reprimand?) ‘But I would like us to be friends, if only for Jamie's sake. To answer your question, yes, we as a species have ‘live young’ - we call them babies. And we call ourselves Humans, by the way. 'Although I have not personally, um… entered that phase myself, I know that it has worked for my people for a very long time!” Specialist Third Palasar was deeply relieved to see the two girls fall into a more relaxed conversational mode. Choltz did not even offer a token protest when Zo-Eee invited her to sit down by the quiet giant, apparently much more interested in the alien female’s chatter. She chose to ignore Zo-Eee’s instruction to the Tec-Op. “Please, Choltz, call me Zoee, I really like Palasar, but she can’t say my name properly!” When she then heard Choltz ask the young girl a particularly inappropriate question, she noted with interest that the ‘human’ flushed a deep crimson, just as Jay-Mee had when they first met. Deciding that she didn’t want to know the answer - even if Zo-Eee chose to provide one - Palasar stalked politely over to the brooding bulk of the Ghost First. He didn’t seem to notice her at first, his attention firmly fixed on Thadokta’s Tardis. “I want to get a closer look at that blue box.” He stated, letting Palasar know that he was totally aware of her presence. He began to march towards Thadokta’s ‘ship’ with a deeply determined expression, when suddenly a giant gloved hand descended upon him, snatching the big soldier up into the air. Palasar’s heart climbed up her throat as the First was brought very close to the giant pilot’s helmet. To his credit, Faramandar showed no surprise at this turn of events, nor did he attempt to struggle or attack, or in any way exacerbate the situation. He simply stared at his own distorted reflection in the golden mirror of Null’s helmet as if he could actually see the face behind that barrier. Neither did he offer any surrender, which Palasar found frightening, yet deeply impressive. After a moment - long enough for the point to be made - Null lowered him back down to the deck beside her. Then, with a gesture that she remembered clearly from her days as a hatchling child, the giant spaceman waved an admonishing finger in Faramandar’s face. The First was left with no honourable alternative: he nodded acknowledgement and acceptance of the rebuke. Then he turned to Palasar and whispered, “Well, at least we now know where we stand.” Palasar felt a most unaccustomed sensation flush through her, and could only nod her agreement. Cautiously, she ventured, “Did the Clade Commander issue any further instructions, Sir?” Apparently this was the wrong thing to ask, as Faramandar towered over her with unexpected ferocity, displaying his killing teeth in a terrifying threat response. “Aarghh!’ he roared at her, ‘I am kept in the dark and fed on worm droppings! This is not the way to treat a soldier!’ Palasar, genuinely fearing for her life, automatically fell into a defense posture, and this seemed to bring Faramandar back to his senses. ‘My apologies, Specialist,’ he offered, cautiously laying a reassuring hand on her quivering shoulder. ‘My anger is not directed at you, believe me. I gave my word to a friend that I would protect your life - but my orders forced me to abrogate that oath! I take my honour very seriously, Palasar. I would not see any harm come to you - particularly not by my own claws. You may rest assured on that.” Suddenly overwhelmed, the Specialist turned her back on the soldier, hoping that he hadn’t noticed the unexpected patterns of interest that she was sure were illuminating her face. This was far too early. She was much too young! But… He was a magnificent male! With an effort that surprised her, Palasar asked, “So what do we do now?” “About what?” Faramandar replied, his voice carefully noncommittal. She cringed inside. She wanted to curl into a fetal ball and embrace the comfort of her egg-sac. He had noticed! But Palasar refused to fall back into old habits, habits that she believed she had discarded once setting out on this remarkable journey. Gathering her courage, Palasar turned back to face him and, regardless of what her face might be saying, demanded, “About this, Sir! ‘Personally, I don’t see what we can achieve here until Thadokta deigns to grace us with his presence. Do you have any suggestions, Ghost First Faramandar?” “Actually,’ the First replied thoughtfully, ‘I do. My brother has told me just how much regard he has for you personally, and that he considers you to be a… a friendly face. Someone that the enclaves can fixate on, or relate to, however you choose to phrase it. I begin to see what he means. I know that, at some point, he wants to introduce this…’ He waved vaguely at Null, but seemed unable to express himself any further. “I think, now that Tec-Op Choltz is here, perhaps we have an opportunity. When Thadokta and the Clade Commander finally decide that our ‘Honoured Elders’ are ready to meet… That… 'The thought occurs that the rapport you have so far built may be… useful. Perhaps we can use the time while we wait for Thadokta most usefully by discussing our options.” Palasar, almost overwhelmed by inopportune sensations, could only grasp at this lifeline as Jay-Mee returned, and she beckoned Faramandar to follow her as she rejoined her friends. The atmosphere was much more convivial in the auditorium, now that everyone had something to work on. Silandor had dismissed the guards after Tec-Op Choltz had been dispatched, with the information rich storage crystal clutched nervously to her chest. He doubted that any of the scholars and intellectuals present would even want to leave now - not even for a call of nature! The Clade Commander had listened with interest to various discussion groups, as they considered a bewildering array of ideas and possibilities - many of which had little bearing on the matter at hand, as far as he could tell. But then, as he himself had suggested that they should make use of the data-net, whilst waiting on Thadokta’s next appearance, he shouldn’t have been surprised. In truth, Silandor hadn’t really expected many of them to comply - given the nature of their discovery - but he had received unexpected support from Astronomer First Ixtlequay, who had wanted her enclave to check, and check, and recheck, their findings. Also from Valmik! The Archivist First had pointed out to his colleagues that - instead of everyone arguing over the same details again and again - the time could be more profitably used. If each enclave were to consider aspects that related specifically to their own specialty, a great deal of ‘doubling up’ would be avoided. Silandor intended to offer some acknowledgement of their earlier - most timely - assistance; but as he approached the stage once more, he saw that Valmik now appeared to be having a subdued argument with Ixtlequay. This concerned Silandor momentarily, but as he got closer, he could hear what the Archivist was actually saying, and the old woman’s reluctant acceptance of assistance. With a respect that the Clade Commander would not have believed Valmik capable of, the archivist began to escort her away from the Visi-Sphere. Silandor had time for a thoughtful perusal of the image frozen in the great globe, just before they arrived by the steps. “Honoured elder,’ he said, as he offered his arm, ‘please allow me to help you down.” The old lady stopped berating the Archivist First and blinked at Silandor, perhaps surprised that she was face-to-face with him. “I’m not an invalid, young man! Why will nobody believe that?’ But she took his arm anyway, studying his face intently. The Clade Commander assumed at first that, perhaps due to aging eyesight, Ixtlequay had only just recognised his rank. He was soon disabused of that notion. “Did I say Young Man? You’ve barely shed your tail! I shall be having words with the Commander of this vessel, I assure you, as soon as I get the opportunity! We can’t have children running around a working ship! ‘Even if they are built like burden beasts…” Silandor somehow got the impression that he was being teased. (He wasn’t entirely sure, it being an experience that he was unfamiliar with!) Nevertheless, he was extremely careful as he supported Ixtlequay towards the deck of the auditorium. Not only was she as delicate as an Avian Swoopthopter, but she would accept no more than the most token of assistance - slapping his hand away and scolding him soundly when he offered to just lift her down! He was deeply impressed! Valmik, who had been hovering nervously the whole time, gave Silandor a look that contained both amusement and pride, as he resumed his care of the legendary astronomer. Looking towards the Visi-Sphere again, Silandor realised that he hadn’t heard from Faramandar, not since his brother’s terse announcement that the crystal had been given to Dokta. He cursed himself. Perhaps Faramandar had been trying to contact him, but Silandor had allowed himself to become distracted, after leaving his headset behind. But no… That didn’t make any sense. He had left it in the care of Imanol at the Visi-Sphere controls - The Tec would have been sure to alert his Commander of any message. Tec-Op Imanol noticed Silandor’s scrutiny, and made to rise. The Clade Commander nodded confirmation, so the boy marched smartly over to return the headset, saying only, “No messages, Sir!” Accepting both report and headset, Silandor waved the operator back to his duty station, then turned so that he could sit on the edge of the stage. “Faramandar. Silandor. Report.” Expecting an instant response, he was very surprised to find that he had to repeat himself. “Faramandar? Can you hear me? Report!” “…Apologies, Clade Commander. Thadokta has just informed us that, as well as having been able to access the crystal, he has given Aleph Null the ability to speak to us. The giant was just now talking to me - in perfect Oortelian. 'I was a little surprised.” “How?” Silandor demanded, annoyed by his brother’s penchant for understatement. “Not entirely sure, Sir, Thadokta was deliberately vague. Evidently it has something to do with a device he has in his ship…” “Why not us?” “Ah… Now that has been explained to me… quite emphatically! Evidently Thadokta does not want us to get too near his blue box.” “Blue Box?” “His ship is a… a small blue box, Commander.” Silandor added these bizarre snippets of information to the ever-increasing list of subjects that he wished to discuss with Dokta, when he eventually returned to the Indigo Flame. “Give me a proper report, Faramandar! What is the status over there?” “Yes, Sir. Wait one…’ (The Clade Commander allowed the Ghost First a moment to collect his thoughts.) ‘Faramandar reporting. We should soon be able to initiate contact with yourself and the enclaves, Sir. Thadokta and the other humans…” “Humans?” Silandor interrupted sharply. “Yes, Sir. Tec-Op Choltz says that… Zoee told her that… this is what these aliens call themselves, Sir.” “Understood. Continue.” “Thadokta and his companions, along with Choltz and Specialist Palasar, are making… Theatrical arrangements is probably the best way to put it, Sir. Null is viewing decrypted information from his own files, provided by Thadokta. At least, that is what he told me earlier. I see no evidence that he is doing anything at all. As I said, we should be ready soon, Commander.” “Very well, Faramandar. I shall stay on your channel for now. Please inform Thadokta that I await him. Silandor out.” He sat there pondering for a few moments. The startling news that the giant pilot could now speak Oortelian was disturbing. Of course, it would certainly streamline the communications process… Not having to rely on Dokta or one of his friends to translate, but… Would they attempt to leave, once they were sure that they were no longer needed? Could they leave? Was it even possible to take off from inside another ship, with no visible means of egress? Dokta had professed to have no understanding of how they had arrived on Null’s flight deck! Shaking his head in annoyance - more at himself than anything else - Silandor stood. There were more immediate concerns to deal with. “Archivist First Valmik,’ he called over the heads of those seated between them. ‘May I have a moment of your time, please?” Category:Forgotten Suns